Black Kisses
by foxyboy
Summary: The Juppongatana have attacked the Aoiya and... won. An Alternate universe to RK. What if.. Shishio had won? This is going to be a MANY chaptered fic...


Black kisses
    
    
    Black kisses
    Chapter one: Parfum
    ---
    You are now being thoroughly warned: This is a fanfic that contains rather graphic sex between two certain
    Rurouni Kenshin boys... The all too sex-ay Kamatari and... guess who... Strange? Read on to see even
    stranger bits... BTW, this fic may also take place in a slightly alternate universe, okay? Also, there will be
    random insertions (Pervert! I didn't mean that!) of even more random Japanese words/terms or even to
    the extent of sentences. Sorry, I feel a little Japanese now...
    NC-17 fic. Why? When you put S&M into the picture as well as two males, one being underage, things can
    get rather crazy...
    Flaming is very bad thing. A lot of pyrotechnics did make our widdle kawaii Shishio-san, right? If you feel
    like covering me with gasoline and incinerating me, remember that a lot of mad men are first put to the
    test of fire...
    
    
    ~@~@~@~@
    
    
    I'm supposed to be dead.
    But I'm not. Which is too much of a strange thing since I remember that explosion quite well. You just
    don't forget something that could blow you up and turn you into a beautiful pile of bloody custard on the
    sidewalk.
    But I'm not dead. I feel dead but corpses can't really feel, can they?
    "You're awake then..."_Am I supposed to know that voice?_ "I'm glad you made it out of that thing
    alive."
    I **know** that I'm supposed to know that voice.
    "Look at me, chibi." My eyes, I've only realized tat I haven't even taken the time to open them. Light
    floods my pupils and I squint against the overhead lamp that seems to feel like blinding me for the fun of
    it.
    I turn my head and then I see the most divine woman I've ever seen in my life.
    She sat there, on a bed of rose-colored cushions with pillows so puffy that they seemed to be filled with
    angel feathers. Her deep purple hair brushes playfully against her cheeks as she lies there, seuctively
    entwined by sheets of dark crimson.
    "Kawaii desu..." She says as she chuckles slightly into her hand. "You're plain adorable when you just wake
    up."
    Am I **supposed** to know her?
    "Who... Who are you?"
    "Me? Who am I? Silly boy, you should remember me!" She laughs even more so, yet still retains that
    sense of delicate femininity with her. Those sheets that once covered her lithe bodice now fell to the floor
    with the same grace that she carried herself. Her supposedly exposed body is now covered by only the
    thinnest, flimsiest kimono that I can ever hope to imagine! The cloth was made of such fine silk that
    I could not imagine any kind of gossamer to be finer than this fabric that subtly covere her most secretive
    areas...
    Standing up and thinking of going up to her, I rid myself of the equally crimson sheets. "I... Ahh!" My walk
    to this angel was suddenly broken off by a sharp pain, like something being ripped apart from inside me...
    My rib... It's broken?
    "Yamete! Just lie down, chibi." She yells out as she runs to pick me up before I fall. My face, it presses
    itself against her shoulder and I inhale her sweet perfume. Jasmine, is it? I cringe, the pain jabbing me
    even more so than before.
    "I'm sorry... I should have expected that you still shouldn't move." Smiling, she kisses me on my right
    cheek, her hand brushing some stray hair out of her face.
    "Who... who are you? Am I dead?" She chuckles and merely runs her other hand through my hair. "Dead?
    Why would you be dead? Can't you feel me here, right next to you?"
    _Can I really feel her?
    Or is she just some fabricated person that I'm making up before I reach the gates of heaven and hell?_
    "I can feel you... But... Who are you?" She stops combing through my hair, her hand now still against my
    scalp and her body completely still... I can feel her heartbeat... I can even hear her breathe...
    "You... You've completely forgotten?"
    _Forgotten **what?**_
    "Chibi..." She holds her voice back. Why does she call me Chibi? I can guess that I'm not all that tall and
    all but why do I feel okay with her calling me that?
    "It's me... Remember? It's me, Ka-chan."
    Ka-chan...
    Ka-chan...
    "Gomenne... Ore wa... Ore wa..."
    "So you don't know me then yet you allow me to sit beside you like this?" Her voice is neutral, even almost
    stiff and reprimanding but still calm and unbelievably indecipherable. Is she my sister? My friend?
    Koibito?
    "Do you even know who you are?"
    Her question cuts deep and soon enough... I don't even know who I am...
    "Iye..." I sit up and pull my hair away from her soft grip, trying my best not to mind that sudden wave of
    pain that surged through every vein in my body.
    "I...? How could...? Who...?"
    _What was so wrong? Why can't I remember who I am? Why is this, the most basic of information that
    should be made known to me, eluding me the same way water slips through fingers?
    How can knowing yourself be so hard?_
    That same voice cuts through my train of thought, forging another line of thinking for my brain as she
    weakly mutters... "Yahiko-kun..."
    
    
    _...Yahiko...
    Yahiko... Was that my name?_
    
    
    "Is... Yahiko... my name?" Even that, I don't know anymore. "Yes... Your name is Yahiko Myojin."
    Yahiko Myojin... Myojin... What a grotesque name.. My father must have been some sort of bum... I hope
    that THAT memory was wrong!
    "And you?" She points to herself and answers in that same tone of herself that I seem to be growing to
    like. "My name is Kamatari Honjou..." She pauses, her eyes steady and focused on my own pair that
    followed her every movement. She moves forward and I reflexively tense my body to defend myself at
    the closest sign of offense...
    Why was that being reflexive?
    And...
    Then we kissed. Lips meeting lips and fingers touching fingers.
    I fell backwards, my head resting gently on a large pillow while she continues to explore the rest of the
    crevace that I call my mouth. Her tongue, it slips so swiftly into my own mouth and then I feel her playing
    with my tongue, gently coaxing it to come and dance with hers in such a carnal way...
    I tried to follow her but I wasn't as skilled as her. Yet she waited patiently, letting me have time to learn
    what I needed to before anything else.
    There's that same scent again... I swear it's Jasmine...
    Slowly, and almost agonizingly painfully, her tongue departs and now my mouth feels strangely empty
    without hers.
    "...and you are the boy I love." Strange, huh? I'm not even sure if this woman here is lying to me about
    the two of us being a couple yet I believe her... She just can't lie to me about something like that...
    She's too much of a dream to lie...
    "Go to sleep, koibito... There always will be tomorrow for us to talk about anything you want to talk
    about..." One last kiss, and then she moves out of my room... The only reminder of her stay here was that
    scent floating in the air...
    I close my eyes to drown out the pain in my side and sleep wins me over...
    
    
    ~@~@~@~@
    
    
    _That boy's forgotten everything already... How sad for him but I guess it's better this way..._
    He doesn't have to remember anything about what had just happened. No one needs to remember
    anything like that...
    Silently, the door closes and she walks down this corridor back to her room, her eyes afixed on nothing
    other than space.
    But her mind was stuck forever with this boy that she had spared and showed sonme compassion for.
    _He really is a nice boy... Just like a small flower. He doesn't even seem to realize that I'm not what
    he might think of me... He'll probably not want me back after that..._
    She was locking herself up in a room of self-loathing. Not because she was angry at herself but rather,
    because she was angry at what other people thought of her, as both a man and a woman.
    He was never going to be truly accepted by the rest of the Juppongatana and perhaps, by the rest of
    the world. The world had things that interfered with human growth and prosper. Things that they called
    social standards. Things that we are force to live by, rules imposed by a being higher than the human
    itself.
    A being that we call Culture.
    But that was besides the point. She knew that the boy deserved to know what had happened and the truth
    behind it all. She wasn't made to be a spy! She was born a warrior and her crazy code of Bushido was
    gnawing away at her fragile conscience.
    On the other hand, if he did ever find out what had happened... He might remember and then he might
    leave her...
    How she hated that. Whenever someone left her when they found the truth.
    _There's no reason at all for me to tell him, is there? Other than for the sole sake of preserving what I
    still have of my rational and moralistic thinking, I can just keep it to myself and keep him to myself as
    well._
    Plans were falling into action before they were even though of.
    "Silly me... Thinking that he'd call me Ka-chan..." Slapping herself on the forehead, Kamatari had decided
    that there were moments that even SHE had acted silly and dreamy. Those moments were far and in
    between so it wasn't going to be too much of a habit... Hopefully...
    "Ka-chan... Pfft! Yeah, right... Like he'd ever call me that..."
    
    
    ~@~@~@~@
    
    
    "I don't belong here."
    He didn't know why he said that. He just did and it felt right, to say something strange sporadically.
    Strange? It didn't feel strange to him. He knew it well that there was something that made this place a
    place that had no space for this Yahiko Myojin boy who happens to have a lot of cracked or broken
    brones.
    But he didn't complain. There was no way for him to find out where to go to or what to do or even who
    to apporoach.
    It was like finally being reborn and given a chance to start anew... But he didn't want to start anew.
    He wanted a chance to see what his old life really was like.
    But since there was nothing he could do or even think of doing, he decided to be thankful that he's got
    such a beautiful woman for a partner and lover...
    "Maybe I'd start calling her that..."
    Silence.
    Looking out the window, his eyes were filled with beaming moonlight shining from behindd sparse clouds
    in the sky.
    "So delicate... Murasaki hana... My lover..." He was calling her his delicate purple flower... Who knows
    really. She could be as lethal as she was delicate and he would be none the wiser until the moment his
    throat was slit. After all, the most beautiful rose always has the sharpest thorns...
    _...Yahiko Myojin...
    ...Kamatari Honjou..._
    
    
    Owari...?
    ~@~@~@~@
    
    
    1) What's happening here? Well, if you noticed, the timeline is just after the Juppongatana decided to
    attack the Aoiya and well... The next chapter's goign to contain more information on what's going on as
    of right now so if you're still there, plesae read the nmext one. This chapter wasn't really made to be a
    **"WHOA!!!"** kinda chapter so the other chapters can be expected to be a lot better than this one.
    2) Memory loss? Yes, I am lame.
    3) No sex... yet.... I can't insert sex in this chapter... Nor can I try to even do insertion of any kind here.
    It just wouldn't be right to treat you guys to a naked Ka-chan just yet... ^_^


End file.
